Green Isn't Just a Color for Envy
by theanimeotakugirl
Summary: Gift for a friend. Yaoi. Mature content. My friendxToad. Suddenly discovered, Danny and his bffl live with the X-men and Brotherhood while Apocolypse wreaks havoc.
1. Chapter 1

"Well, what are we going to do with them, Charles

"Well, what are we going to do with them, Charles?" said Magneto as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. The X-men and the Brotherhood had found two "norms" while freeing Genosha from Apocalypse's grasp. It was of course, most unusual since only mutants were allowed to remain in the city.

"Well, we can't just leave them here, Eric," came the professor's reply.

"But professor, vat can ve do vith them? They vill be off no use to us vile ve are fighting against Apocalypse."

The professor looked thoughtful.

"Oh, Oh, I know what we could do with them! They could do our laundry and wash the dishes and all that stupid shit-work while we're off. They're at least able to do that, right mate?" said Toad, who was sitting on a tree branch and grinning widely at the professor.

The two norms looked at each other anxiously. They happened on each other in Genosha by chance and had been tight ever since. One girl and one boy, they stayed close to each other, shy in the presence of total strangers and of mutants that could potentially harm them if angered. The male watched Toad curiously and blushed slightly, finding him undeniably attractive with his smooth green skin and his British accent.

"Well, I'm sure we can find something for them to do, that is, if they want to stay," replied the professor.

The two replied, "We would!" in unison, looked at each other and giggled. While the boy had been ogling Toad, the girl had been admiring the German mutant.

The few mutants who were present laughed as well, and led them out to meet the others. The mutant clan welcomed them warmly. The two introduced themselves. They started at the same time, giggled again, and tried again unsuccessfully.

"I'm Danny," said the boy.

"And I'm Cassy," said the girl.

Time passed and soon it was dinner. The two "twins," (that's what they called themselves at least) sat together as usual and admired their secret crushes. They sat away from the others, still uncomfortable around them, and talked quietly to each other about their favorite mutant. They soon quieted and contentedly watched the others. Cassy saw Danny's face fall as Toad attempted to flirt with the Scarlet Witch. She patted his shoulder and frowned.

"Don't worry, Danny," she said and hugged him.

Cassy seemed thoughtful, then got up and scurried over to the Scarlet Witch, whispered something in her ear and grinned at Danny as the Scarlet Witch led her away.

Danny grinned and for a moment gathered every ounce of courage he could muster and went over to Toad, telling him he thought he heard something outside and if he would check it out with him. The green-man shrugged and nodded, hopping outside with Danny.

"Don't go too far," called Charles, already aware of what Danny wanted and keeping a mental eye on the two of them.

They traveled for a while before Toad flopped to the ground.

"I don't see nothin' out there! I don't hear nothin' out there! We've been walking around forevah and there's nothin'!"

Danny squirmed uncomfortably, sad to have angered Toad.

"But… there was something…" he murmured, looking down at the ground. Toad merely sighed, saying that he wanted to rest for a bit before they went back. The red-haired male nodded and sat close to toad, wrapping his arms around himself to keep warm.

"Ya didn even bring a jacket?" Danny shook his head. Toad sighed, pulling Danny into his lap and wrapping his arms around him, making Danny gasp and blush. "Ya can't fool me, mate," said the green one. "I know ya've been starin' at me since we left base." Danny turned beet red and shook his head vigorously. Toad grinned. "So, ya've got a crush on me, doncha?" he laughed and pinched Danny's cheek. "How about if we satisfy some of those… ideas ya've got in that head of yours, eh?"

Danny felt his heart leap in his chest, nodding because his voice failed him. Toad grinned. He was tired of chasing after the Scarlet Witch, and seeing someone wanting him, loving him, wanting to be with him just made him blissfully happy. He gently kissed the speechless being snuggled in his lap, who responded with a few of his own shy kisses. He gasped quietly when Toad's warm tongue slipped into his mouth and welcomed it greedily. Toad chuckled softly and pushed Danny's soft hair back and started playing with the fly of his pants until it opened. He settled Danny closer, one arm around his bitty waist and the other wandering across his chest. Toad grinned when the boy in his lap moaned when he pinched a nipple. He did this a few times before abandoning his chest.

Danny's hands grabbed Toad's face and forced him into a passionate kiss, surprising the male before making him grin again. "Bold, aincha?" he said lovingly. He rubbed noses with Danny before his long tongue thrust into his pants and ran along the length of his cock, making Danny's head jerk back and a cry emit from his beautiful throat. He rubbed his cheek against Danny's, not able to do much else with his mouth since his tongue was occupied with Danny's manhood, which was stirring quickly to life in his pants. Toad's tongue was warm and slimy, quick and rough, while his hands wandered across his chest with acute contrast; soft and feathery touches graced the soft skin. Toad watched with glee as the fog that came past Danny's lips came faster and faster, his chest heaved, his breath was shallow and his eyes were closed in pleasure.

Toad moaned quietly when Danny came, hearing his name in a tone that held so much love and affection erotic to him.

"I love you, li'le red-'ead," he said softly in Danny's ear when he was finished. He made the sleepy boy decent again and cradled him gently. Danny opened an eye, smiled sweetly and said the same to Toad. They sat together for a while longer before Toad carried Danny back to base.

When they arrived, Toad made Danny walk in on his own, not ready to be teased about another thing yet.

"I promise, we won' keep it secret vewy long, mate," he said and kissed his silky cheek softly.

When they entered, Cassy was speaking to Kurt in French, though she her responses were delayed.

"… Monsieur, ton accent est dur. Je peux pas te comprendre bien."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, chère," replied the fuzzy German and grinned.

"Danny!" Cassy squealed, hugging him and whispering, "Did it work?"

"Yeah…" Danny replied dreamily.

"You owe me one," she said with a smile and resumed speaking to Kurt, a broad grin on her face.

"You wanna… stay with me tonigh'?" Toad asked, suddenly possessing a shyness that hadn't existed when he pleasured Danny.

"Yeah," he said, smiling sweetly. "Though, I wanna stay longer."

Toad merely grinned and held his hand. "I'd like that."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dammit…" he murmured to himself again as he paced back and forth in their room

"Dammit…" he murmured to himself again as he paced back and forth in their room. Danny, Cassy, and the German fuzzball had gone out on a scouting mission. They figured the two norms would go unnoticed for the most part, and if not Nightcrawler would be able to get them to safety while they waited for Blink's portal. That was Cassy's reasoning anyway. Danny knew better; it was just a ploy so she could be with Nightcrawler in the safe company of her best friend.

Toad sighed again and flopped back on his bed. He missed Danny already. Whenever he could they would play in bed until Danny became sleepy and then they would settle in bed comfortably and sleep until a mission took Toad out or something.

He thought about a particularly strenuous night and felt his face heat up and his heart ached with longing. Though, it was not the only part of him that ached. He frowned and thought of what he and Danny could be doing at that moment and closed his eyes, thinking of his pretty face and his small body. He imagined he felt Danny's small hands pressing against his chest and pinching at the warm green skin. In reality his subconscious was willing his own hands to do these things. He moaned softly and called Danny's name, willing himself to hear his name in Danny's voice and the other erotic sounds that came from his throat.

As he panted quietly, he felt Danny's hands undoing his pants and touching his hardness directly, making Toad hiss and his hips jerk. While one hand pleasured his groin, the other still wondered across his chest, pinching and pressing like Danny liked to do.

He lasted a while. Even though he knew how to pleasure himself, it wasn't the same as when Danny was really around. He longed for his sweet kisses, his musical voice, the blush that spread across his cheeks as he neared climax, his quiet panting as he snuggled against the green chest sleepily and murmured "I love you." No, this solo act could never be as good as when they worked together to create the greatest pleasure between them.

When Toad finished he ripped off his soiled clothes and threw them into a corner. He curled up under his blankets and tried to sleep. He couldn't shake the great feeling of sadness that sat heavily on his chest.

After what seemed like hours (it had only really been one, poor Toad's sadness distorted time in his mind), he heard the bedroom door open and close quietly. He heard familiar feet patting softly against the floor. He heard someone removing their clothes and finally he felt Danny snuggling against his lover's chest and planting a soft kiss on his cheek. Toad wasn't sure why he didn't greet Danny immediately, but he disregarded that, wrapped his arms around him and returned his kiss.

"I missed ya," said the green one.

"I missed you more," grinned Danny and pressed himself closer to Toad's chest.

Toad stroked the soft red locks of hair and planted another kiss on his cheek. "Fin' anythin' interestin'?"

"No," he replied simply with a yawn.

"Oh well," said Toad, settling Danny a certain way like he always did before they slept.

"Toady…!" Danny protested, pouting and hoping he was cute enough to change the green one's mind.

"Tomarrah," he said with a smile, his long tongue slipping past his lips and licking Danny's cheek affectionately. "I 'ad a long day today, bu' I'll love ya twice as much tomarrah, I promise."

"Fiiiiinnneee…" he said, giggling when Toad tickled him.

Toad listened to Danny fall asleep, something he liked to do often. When he was satisfied and settled to sleep himself, eager for tomorrow and the pleasures it would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why does the desert have to be so hoooootttt

"Why does the desert have to be so hoooootttt?" Cassy complained for the umpteenth time, making Kurt throw his pillow at her. "Apocalypse is stupid for choosing the stupid desert for a stupid base. Why not some place cooler?"

Toad was playing cards with Danny in the shade of a palm tree. Both were shirtless in the blistering heat. Cassy was jealous; she wanted to be a guy so she could do the same. She was sitting under another palm tree with Kurt, she with her DS and he with his Bible.

"Now, now, Team," the professor said, trying to keep everyone calm before they were at each other's throats. "Our mission is almost complete; we need to stay composed for a little while longer."

Everyone grumbled in reply. Charles nodded and went with Magneto and the newly returned Beast to discuss a course of action.

Danny and Cassy couldn't sit still once a team was dispatched. Magneto led Wolverine, Nightcrawler, and Toad into the bowels of Apocalypse's base. They spent hours picking things up and putting them down, scrubbing various dishes, doing other various miscellaneous chores, but nothing calmed their fears for their comrades, especially for the ones they loved.

Cassy was giving Danny a back rub when they all finally returned. All four were bruised and wounded, but alive. The lovers embraced and went off to do their thing. Cassy and Kurt went to his room to discuss various parts of the mission and maybe do some romantic things that their religion permitted.

Danny and Toad went to their room. When they were in private, Toad immediately ravished Danny's lithe body, kissing here and there and leaving many love bites. Danny clung onto him as if his life depended on it, desperate for the pleasure they had denied themselves while Apocalypse's impending threat lay at their door.

Toad made love to Danny's mouth with a passion and ferocity that had never been there before, his hands undressing Danny and himself without breaking their kiss.

By the time it broke, Danny felt dizzy from lack of air and giddiness. Toad's warm tongue wrapped around his cock like it often did and ran up and down the length of it, creating warm and pleasing friction that made his member stand at attention.

The red-head's head snapped back with a cry as two fingers began stretching out his entrance.

"Toooaaaddd…" he whimpered, shifting uncomfortably and tugging him down for a kiss.

"Shh…" the green one replied, granting him a warm kiss. When he was satisfied with stretching out Danny, he gently pushed himself inside. He saw stars; Danny was tight, moist, and warm, a combination that made him want to come right then and there. But he resisted temptation, waiting for Danny to adjust before moving.

It took a few awkward tries before he found the spot that made Danny cry his name. He groaned when he heard it, finding his name erotic in danny's sweet voice.

As Toad rocked his hips back and forth, gaining speed and momentum, striking that wonderful place again and again, danny thought for a fleeting moment that Toad's cock was reaching through to his, making his grow longer and firmer.

"Toooaaaddd…" he whimpered again, pulling his face down and making love to the green one's mouth with the same force that he was making love to his behind.

Danny lost all coherent thought as he neared his climax. The sounds of their heavy panting, the bed hitting the wall again and again, their loud groans all registered in his mind, but words were not given to them.

He struggled against temptation to come, wanting this ritual to last forever, the love and pleasure he felt in this act to engulf him and swallow him whole where he would lay on his back for all eternity. When he could no longer hold back, his back arched, his whole body tensed as he screamed Toad's name, pulse after pulse of come splattering across his chest.

Toad came with him with the same reaction, catching himself before he fell on top of his small lover beneath him. He gently removed himself from Danny's body and cleaned both of them up. He cuddled close with danny, stroking back his soft hair and kissing his lips, swollen from kissing too hard.

"I love you," the red-head breathed.

"I love you, too," replied Toad with another kiss.

Toad felt happier then he ever had in his life. This person snuggled against his chest and falling asleep was the person he was going to spend the rest of his life with. And that was good for him. He kissed Danny again, falling asleep with him to pleasant fantasies of their future together.

Fin


End file.
